The New Foxhound
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Set 15 Years after MGS4. A new unit named "NEW FOX-HOUND" Is formed, Led by Raiden. Among the recruits include his Son John, His Friend Gaz OC And Sunny. After his first mission John starts to wonder about the unit and whats going on...
1. Begin Operation

FOXHOUND RECRUITS REPORT TO DECK 4

Members of the Newly formed Operations unit simply called "New Foxhound" Ran to the deck on the top floor

Their Colonel was there with them, His Name is Jack but Every calls him by his codename Raiden. Raiden was now 40 Years old, His wife Rosemary behind him was slightly younder at 37.

"Privates..There is a breech in...Where the hell is John?" Raiden asked as he looked about for his Son.

"Yo" Someone said as they walked in. It was John, He was now in his 20s. He retained his Spiky Silver Hair except it was taller. there were also some spikes on the back of his hair pointing down (Basiclly Yon-Seongs from "Soul Calibur"'s hair but Silver). He was about the same height as his father and wore a Sneaking suit similar to the one Snake wore in the shadow moses Incident.

"John..." Raiden groaned. His wife just giggled.

On his waist was a holster for his High freqeuncy blade. he had a unique way of holding it. He held it backwards so it was behind his arm (Just like how the apprentice holds his lightsaber in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed).

"You're Late" Raiden said

"Lighten Up" Said John.

"Son...I mean John" Raiden said, He didn't like to think as recruits as his family during work. "You must arrive on time, You Understand"

"Yeah, Yeah" John said as he got in line with the other recruits

Gaz, who was a close friend of Johns, He spoke in a scottish accent "No Slack for Daddys boy eh?"

John just laughed

"Nope. Gaz, Mate. Why are we here anyway?"

"Don't Know"

"5 Hours ago A Plane was hi-jacked near Belfast, Ireland. It's believed to be one of the most wanted men in america. It crashed oversea.Were the only ones who currently know about the situation so were sending our best recruits out."

Raiden read off a list that he had in his right hand

"K.Micmillan, A.Steel, J.Price, G.Smith"

"Yes!" Gaz let out quietly

"And...John..."

"Great..." John said

"Ah don't worry pal" Said Gaz "It's our first mission, It cannae be to hard"

"Ladies must love that Scottish accent Gaz" John Said Off subject

"Ah They fall for it all the time mate"

"All who's name where called out report to the Heliport, The Rest report back downstairs, John I'd like a Word"

"See you up there mate" Gaz said as he, Kim Micmillan, Alan Steel and Jake Price went upstairs to the heliport as the rest went back downstairs

"What?" John asked his father.

Raiden and rose walked up to him

"I Know this is your first mission, you must be nervous" Raiden said

"Don't Worry John, It'll be fine" Rose said to cheer him up "You don't have to be scared"

"Uh. Uh, I'm not scared...wow deja vu" John said as he remembered those where the first ever words he said to his father.

"John. Even I needed more than a Sword" Raiden said as he handed Raiden a P90.

John checked it, It's structure. It's Ammo. Raiden gave him plenty of mags

"All right. I'm good to go" John said as he turned away

"Oh John one more thing" Said his mother

"Yeah?" John said as he turned around

"We're coming too" Raiden said

"WHAT, YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!"

"Were not trying to keep an eye on you, we're the teams codec support team"

"Ugh...Fine"

John just wanting to run off, Ran up the stairs. Gaz was up there

"What's going on?" Gaz Asked

"My Dad give me a P90, Oh and...he's coming with us"

"WHIT?!" Gaz Laughed

"Codec support" John said

"Don't lie" Gaz Joked

"Look Gaz I..." John stopped as he looked ahead. He saw a young woman with Silver hair in a Pilots outfit. John was almost cross-eyed looking on

"John..John..MATE!" Gaz shouted as John completely stopped

John looked on as Gaz Waved his hand infront of him. He then looked at what he was looking at.

"Sunny? Didn't your Da, Rescue her years ago?"

"Uh huh" John said Mindlessly

"And...You don't know her"

"Uh huh" John replied

"John are you stupid"

"Uh huh...wait what?!"

"Nothing" Gaz said

"Sunny...She's...beautiful" John said

"Ooh la la, Somebodys gotta crush" Gaz said

"Shut it, You said the same thing about that Diana girl back when we were at High School, It's gonna turn out the same way"

"You gonna ask her out, she'll say no and you'll run home crying?"

"...We agreed to never talk about that ever again...and I ment it's not gonna work"

"Then Why'd you 'd say she's beautiful"

"Look just shut up will ya?" John said

"Ahem?" Someone said infront of them but they were so busy arguing they didn't see. they both turned there heads to see who it was

"Are all you men all idoits" The person said, It was Sunny.

"Actually Yes" Said Gaz as he pointed to John "But some of us are stupider than others"

John nudged him, whispering "SHUT UP!"

"What, you've got no chance at her anyway" Gaz whispered back

John turned back to Sunny "Do you know why you're here?" He asked

"Yes" Said sunny as she crossed her arms "I've to keep your helicopter running and fly to to your mission locations"

"Did the Commander tell you that our last Pilot died in a crash?" John said

"No" Sunny said as she walked towards the helicopter, John and Gaz followed "But I can only take you're friends word and trust that some men are stupider than others, I'm more focused and experianced than any man" She said

"Let's Hope so, I'm sick of training you pilots" John said as he looked up "What have you done to the helicopter?"

"I've, er...taken the liberty of repairing some major damage and replacing some parts" Sunny said as she, John and Gaz arrived at the Good as new repeared Helicopter. "I've Also added a radar along with thermal and Night vision modes so you can keep track of your targets like you're mission requires..You are a spy right?" Sunny Asked

John walked up the ramp before turning around "You don't need to know anything about my mission except where were going" John growled "Now We need to get to Ireland, Can you handle that!?"

Sunny walked up the ramp and snarled at him

"Of Course" She said angerly as she walked inside

John smirked as she walked by "Women..."

He and Gaz then entered

Raiden and Rose then showed up and entered the helicopter,

The ramp lifted up and the door closed. Sunny got into the pilot seat. From the window John could see the other recruits entering the other Helicopter. John and Gaz sat on 2 seats. Raiden and Rose sat across from them. John looked around. The Helicopter now had a Fridge, A TV, a bathroom and even some fold out beds (yeah it'd a big helicopter).

"Get ready for take off" Said Sunny as the Helicopter rose. John let a nervous sigh

The chopper was high up and began speeding through the air.

"Don't worry John" Said Rose "It'll be fine"

"Yeah" John said as he turned his head to Sunny "I hope so"

LATER

"C'MON IT'S BEEN 3 GODDAMN HOURS ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"JOHN!" Shouted Raiden "Belfast is West of Great Britian, It's a long journey!"

John didn't respond, he walked up to the cockpit and sat in the seat next to sunny

"Whats the mission again?" Gaz Asked

"We're to land on the edge of Belfast, Ireland to find a Crashed Hind D." Raiden said "And to find the man who did it"

John then turned his head to Sunny

"We'll bring him to justice" Said John

"The man is believed to be Al Drake, A wanted criminal, He's a one man army" Raiden said

"You're hunting Al Drake?" Sunny asked John "And he has no Soldiers with him?"

"He wants to be found..." John said

"..Then were walking into a trap..." Sunny said before turning to Raiden "How many pilots have you lost before me?"

"...Seven" Raiden replied

"That's Great" Said sunny as she went back to looking at the sky "Were over Scotland right now, Should be arriving in Belfast in 20 minutes"

"Finally" John sighed

20 MINUTES LATER

The helicopter landed on a launchpad. John and Gaz walked out with their guns

John and Gaz then programmed Raiden, Roses and Sunnys numbers into their codec

"Good luck" Raiden said to his son and Gaz "We'll be here the entire time, Call if you need anything"

The door on the helicopter then shut.

Little did they know a man in a black coat was watching down on them from a building...

"So you're finally here" The man whispered before he quickly ran off.

John and Gaz then turned around grasping their Guns

"Well this is Nice" Gaz said admiring the countryside

Before John could reply a sudden large blast appeared in the distince

"Holy" Gaz said

"Shit" John replied

The two ran towards the sight of the explosion.

**OPERATION BEGIN**

**--**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Wow, I've been dead for like 7 months haven't I, LOL. Anyway some REALLY MAJOR PERSONAL issues. But anyway I'm back and I'm Now A MGS FAN!. I've practiclly lost all Intrest in Sonic (After A swarm of awful games) and Transformers (After the awful Micheal Bay movie) so my other stories will be on hold for a while.

Also Yes...Most of the Dialouge is from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed


	2. Mission START

John and Gaz ran towards the tower inferno. John then Turned on his Codec

**CODEC CALL**

**141:80 RAIDEN**

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Raiden shouted

"AN EXPLOSION! IS IT DRAKE?!"

"For all we know it could be, Make sure to take him alive"

**179:79 ROSE**

"John Remember, this is a sneaking mission and you're after a very dangerous man be careful"

"I will Mom"

**END CALL**

"I hope he'll be okay" Rose said

"He's our son, He's got our blood and genes. He'll be fine"

John and Gaz were still dashing

"TAKE COVER MATE!" Gaz shouted "PEOPLE HEADING THIS WAY, WE CANNAE BE SEEN!"

John and Gaz dived behind a Large rock as many people fled by

"Christ, like they've never seen an explosion before"

"Come on" Gaz said as the people had ran by.

The 2 ran to where the smoke was coming from. Finally when they ran over the hill. They saw a huge burning building

"Jesus Christ" John Said while still running

"Forget the Crash, we going after Drake" John spoke into his codec

"John!?" Raiden said "JOHN ARE YOU INSANE YOU CAN'T!!"

"Stay out of this" John said before turning off the codec

"THAT IDOIT!" Raiden shouted "He's going after Drake!"

"It's him Mission Jack" Said Rose "So he does it how he see's fit"

"...Fine" Raiden said

the two arrived at the burning building. Gaz and Jack booted through the front door

"Gaz...You see if there's anyone left in here..." John Said

"What about you?" Said Gaz

John took out his HF Blade and held it in his unique way.

"I'm Going after Drake"

John and Gaz both run up the crumbling staircase.

"DRAKE!" Shouted John as Gaz ran to the left to find injured people inside.

John ran up the spiral staircase. Pieces of charred rock came crumbling down.

"You're going down!" Shouted John.

John then got a call on his codec

**100:89 UNKNOWN**

"Hello..." Said the man on the other end of the call

"Who the hell is is this?!" Shouted John while still running

"I' am Albert Drake...I see you've come to see me in person"

Drake apeared to be in his late 40s, He had long black hair a black goatee

"You better pray no one was injured..."

"I see you are a noble man, who are you"

"Agent John from Special investigation unit New-Foxhound"

"I see...whats your last name..."

"I don't have one"

"I see...you are mysterious..like me"

"No I'm not a monster like you!" John Snapped

"We shall see"

"And the Hind D Crash...what was that about ?"

"It was staged, I just wanted to see who they would bring"

"You son of a"

**END CALL**

John ran upstairs past the flaming rubble till finally he was on the roof. Near the edge was the culprit

"Al Drake..." John said Grasping his HF Blade

The man turned around

"I've been Expecting you" Drake said as he pulled out a large knife

"Think you can beat me with that toothpick?" John asked before he charged "AHHHHHHH" he yelled

John closed his eyes and swing, all he heard was a "Ping" noise.

John opened his eyes only to see that Drake has blocked it with his knife.

"WHAT?!" John exclaimed

"Having a Sword means nothing if you don't have experiance

Drake kicked him away, knocking his HF Blade away.

"Just as I thought, You are a rookie, not a true recruit, There just using you"

"Using me?" John questioned

Drake grasped his knife tightly

"Enough Talk" Drake said as he charged

John scrambled to get his Blade. He grabbed and barely blocked Drakes slash.

John Kicked him away and slashed him. but he didn't flinch, move or even bleed

"What the hell?!" John shouted

Drake said nothing as he took another lunge. This time John didn't block in time and was stabbed, non-fatally thankfully

John screamed in agony

"You're nothing" Drake stated "Nothing...but then again neither am I, I'm doing you a favor..."

"What do...you mean...nothing" John said in terrible pain

Drake didn't reply he just twisted the knife

"Ah Ah AHHHHHHHH!" John screamed in pain.

John desperate to get free, quickly pulled out his P90

John closed his eyes and quickly opened fire. Several bullets went through Drakes chest.

John dropped his gun and picked up his HF blade and slashed Drakes right arm off.

All Drake did was twitch. John quickly pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it, pearcing Drakes chest

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" John shouted as he unloaded a round of bullets from his P90 Sending Drake closer and Closer to the edge

"How...HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" John shouted

"You will see soon enough...why I'm here...Finish me now and it won't matter...Yes...I can see it boy...you won't stay with them forever" Drake squirmed before finally scumbling to darkness, falling over the edge of the building.

John wondered what he ment before the pain kicked in

"Ahhhhh ahhhhhh!" John screamed in pain

"John...John. JESUS CHIRST MATE" Gaz shouted as he arrived on the roof "Christ...we need to get you back"

John switched on his codec

**142:12 SUNNY**

"Sunny we need you here ASAP!" John shouted

"What's going on ?" Raiden cut in

"Johns Hurt"

"What?!" Rose shouted in horror "My god is he okay?!"

"He's Bleeding but it doesn't look fatal" Gaz said

"Okay" Sunny replied "Where are you"

"Were at the building with 5 stories missing"

"So I can't miss it" Sunny said

"What about the Hind D Wreckage?" Raiden asked

"Nowhere to be found"

"What?"

"It...It" John struggled to talk. He then turned on his codec

"Mom...Dad..." John said weakly

"JOHN, OH MY GOD! WERE COMING SON!" Rose Screamed

"son..." Sunny whispered confused...

"John what's going on, The Hind Crash, WERE WAS IT?! " Raiden asked

"We don't know where it happened...or even if It did happen" John asked

"What?!" Raiden said

"Drake said...it was just to see who they would...ahhhh...AHHHH!" John screamed in pain

"JOHN!" Raiden shouted "JOHN RESPOND!!"

"This pain..it's unbearable...Drake just wanted to see who they would bring..."

"That Bastard!" Raiden said

"But he's dead"

"Then the Mission is a Failure..." Raiden said

"...but he was a tough one."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rose

"I slashed his chest him, Cut his hand off, Shot him and stabbed him...there wasn't even any blood...AHHH!"

"John!" Rose shouted

"We're on our way" Said Sunny "We'll lower you a ladder when we're there."

**END CALL**

"C'mon Mate" John said as he picked up John "We're going back"

Gaz looked out and saw the helicopter

"There here already"

The helicopter was indeed already there. The door opened and Raiden dropped down a hand ladder.

"Can you manage?" Asked Gaz

"Yeah" John said as he grabbed the ladder with one arm and painfully started climbing.

When he reached the top Raiden pulled him in. Gaz soon followed and got in, The door closed. The helicopter then flew off back to New-Foxhound HQ.

Later

John had removed the top half of his sneaking suit allowing his mother to stitch up the wound on his shoulder.

"AH!" John shouted

"Sorry!" Rose said nervously

Rose added in a few more stitches before fully sewing it up and putting a bandage on the wound.

"Under no circumstance do you use that arm for the next week okay?"

"Yeah Mom" John said as he got up and walked over to the pilot seat

"And what about you Gaz?" Rose asked to see if he had any injurys

"Actually Aye, I got this wee nasty burn on my left arm"

"Lemme See" Rose said as she walked Over

John walked over to the co-pilot seat next to Sunny and Sat down.

"Are you Okay?" Asked Sunny, She turned her head and Saw John without the upper part of his sneaking suit. She took a quick glance of his muscles admiring them

"I'm Fine" Said John "My Arms just a bit tender thats all"

"So you're The Commanders Son...If I'd of known that earlier I would of Treated you better back at HQ"

"Really?" John asked

"No Not really. I still consider you a wreckless piece of Garbage, Even If you are the Commanders son"

John just laughed

"Anyway...Drake said some wierd things"

"Like what?" Sunny Asked

"Like _You're nothing but so am I _And _You won't stay with them forever_"

"Stay with who?" Sunny asked

"I don't know, I don't think he means Foxhound...But I don't know what he's talking about..."

Sunny took another look at his muscles. John noticed

"Admiring the view, eh?" John asked

Sunny embarassed, quickly turned her head back to the skies

"Ah, don't worry 'bout It, No Lady can't resist" John laughed

"Except Diana in high school" Gaz joked as Rose rubbed ointment on his burn

"Oh, Yeah" Raiden said "You didn't go back to school for 2 weeks"

"Gaz I HATE YOU!" John Shouted

**LATER**

The helicopter landed on the base.

"Hey" John said "What happened to the other recruits"

"Oh yeah" Gaz said "what did happen to them, I don't see them out there..."

Raiden stepped out of the now landed helicopter. He found his informant, Dr Emmerich.

"Otacon..." Raiden said

"A name from long ago...please I perfer to be called Dr.Emmerich..."

"What's this about and where are the other recruits?"

"That's why I'm here...At 1300 hours the Chopper was hit with a missile. there were no survivors..."

"Damn..." Raiden said

"So who was your pilot?" Emmerich asked

"You know her." Said Raiden

Sunny stepped out

"Uncle Hal!" Sunny shouted as she jumped through the door and ran towards him

"Sunny!" Emmerich shouted. He opened his arms and she dived right into them.

John and Gaz walked out. John was holding the upper half of his sneaking suit on un-injured shoulder while Gaz was rubbing his arm.

"Otacon..." Said John, Raiden had mentioned him in the past

Gaz and John simply walked back into HQ.

John and Gaz walked back in the building as Rose followed

"I need a vacation" said John nearly falling over from the blood he lost

"Take it easy mate" Gaz said "You lost quite a bit of blood"

John groaned. He walked into the changing and walked out with a black long sleeved shirt on

"I'm going home..." John Groaned

"A world of sleep will do you good mate, See ya in the morning"

John waited in the car park waiting for his parents. eventually they showed up

They got in the car and drove home

"I'm nothing...what did he mean?" John thought

**--**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Whats in Inside me?

The 3 arrived at the house. John stepped out. Trying not to move his right shoulder.

"John, remember don't use that arm" Rose said.

John walked to the front door and opened it with his key.

John just walked into his bedroom and locked the door.

He just litterly jumped onto his bed.

"God what a day" He said "My first mission and I get stabbed"

Someone knocked on his door.

John got up and unlocked the door

"Yeah?" John asked. It was his Father Raiden.

"John, Can I come in?" Asked Raiden.

"Yeah sure" John said as he sat down on his bed. Raiden sat down next to him

"So how was the...experiance?" Raiden asked

"The mission sucked"

"Haha" Raiden laughed "No one likes Missions, I still remember my first mission...April 29, 2009"

"Christ" John said "That was 20 years ago"

"I was only 20, your mother was 17. We were young but I completed my Mission...I found out alot of things...things I never wanted to know"

"Like what..." John asked

"You're still too young to know" Raiden joked

"Hey dad..."

"Yeah?"

"Drake said some weird things..."

"Like what son?" Raiden asked

"Like _You're Nothing and Neither am I_"

"What the hells the supposed to mean?" Raiden Asked

"I don't know..." Said John

"So...What did you think of Sunny?" Raiden asked off-topic

"She's... Okay"

Raiden gave his son a strange look

"Okay...What do you mean okay?" Raiden asked

"She's...cute" John said

"Cute...That's the last thing I'd expect from you...Do you like her?"

"Depends what you mean _Like_" John said

"Like...I don't know...like you liked that Diana girl in high school"

"WHAT?!" John shouted "No NO!...NO!!"

"Okay, OKAY!" Raiden said trying to calm his Son down "I was only asking!"

Raiden then walked out. Then John lyed down on his bed

"First I'm caught up in this Drake thing, and now Dad thinks I like Sunny...Do I like her...No, No...Damnit I need some sleep"

LATER

John was fast asleep. Though he was Shaking.

_In his Mind_

"_**You're Nothing...Nothing...NOTHING...But neither am I...**_"

John woke up in cold sweat. Gasping for air

"What the fuck was that!" John said

He jumped out of bed and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Goddamnit"

John removed his shirt and used it to wipe off sweat.

"Goddamn...what's wrong with me..."

John walked out of his room and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch.

"Maybe some TV Will clear my mind"

John put his shirt on the edge of the couch and grabbed the TV Remote and switched on the TV. He kept the volume down so he would wake his Parents.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked someone. It was his mother Rose. She was wearing a nightie

"No..." John said as he turned off the TV

"Why not?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Just that damn mission" John said as he looked at the bandage on his shoulder.

"Hows the shoulder..." She asked

"Sore as Hell" John said as he saw the bloodstains on the bandage.

"You don't like Missions do you?"

"Hell no" John replied

"Well no one does...I remember during your fathers first mission, I was Pregnant with you..."

"Nearly 20 years ago?" John said

"Yes, But your father went through torture, and found somethings he never wanted to know"

"He wouldn't tell me those things..."

"And neither will I" Rose said "You're..."

"Too young...Yeah, Yeah...I'm 20 for gods sake, I'm not a child anymore"

"You'll always be our Child..." Rose said as she placed her Hand on Johns un-injured shoulder

John paused for a second

"Yeah..."

"Now go on, Get back to bed" Rose said as she left the room

John put his shirt back on as he walked to his room.

He walked in and went under the covers and closed his eyes Trying to get some sleep

**3 HOURS LATER**

Johns Alarm went off. He smacked with his fist.

"Goddamnit..." John yawned "At least I got some sleep"

John picked out his clothes and changed

5 minutes later John walked into the living room.

"Yo" He said, His Mother and Father were in the room also.

"John...you can take day off" Rose said

"Yeah..." Raiden added "That shoulders in bad shape"

John just stood there

"No...I'm going to work" John replied

Raiden and Rose looked at each other as John left his room

"I don't think he's in the right mental state to work today..." Rose Said "He could barely sleep last night"

"I worried about him..." Raiden said

"But if he want's to go..." Rose said

They heard a door slam. John had left the house.

"Okay" Raiden said as he grabbed the keys "He wants to go...Lets go"

"Okay...but I don't want him to do anything harsh...No missions and maybe take him to the medic..."

"Okay..Nothing harsh..." Raiden said as he walked to the front door, Rose followed

John was waiting outside. Raiden and Rose walked out. Raiden unlocked the car and he and rose walked in. John sat in the backseat

**LATER**

The 3 arrived at New-Foxhound HQ.

"John...Listen...I'm Worried about you...I want you to go to the medic..." Raiden said before they stepped out of the car

"But..."

"John..." Rose said

"...Fine" John Groaned

**LATER**

John was in the medical room sitting on the bed. looking around at all the medical supplies

"I've never really liked doctors" Said John, The door then swung open

"Yo what's up Doc?" John chuckled until he relised who the doctor actually was "SUNNY?!"

"Hello John..." Sunny said, she was wearing a white lab coat

"You're A doctor now...Or are you just stalking me?" John asked

"First of all Yes I'am also a doctor and No I'm not stalking you...Foxhounds running out of doctors so I also volunteered to do this job too"

She then walked over to John

"Remove your Shirt" She said

"Whoa, Don't you wanna go out first?" John replied

"I'm not joking" Sunny growled

"Neither Am I..."

"Private John, are you asking me out?" Sunny Asked

"Maybe..."

She walked up to him

"I'm free this saturday..." She Smiled

"So it's a date...well not a..."

Sunny put her hand over his mouth

"Shut up and let's get on with the test... Now Remove your shirt"

John did so

"Okay" Sunny said as she picked up a syringe "This won't hurt a bit"

"Whoa!"

"What, you don't like shots?"

"No!"

"Well too bad!"

Sunny wiped his arm with a wet cloth before extracting some blood from his arm with the syringe

Sunny took the blood and poured it into a beaker.

"What was that for?" John asked

"I'm taking a sample of your blood for your D.N.A And maybe to find out it theres anything wrong with you"

John Yelped

Sunny then turned to him. "Relax" She said "It's not like you're dying..."

"I know I just...don't like Doctors"

"Does that mean you don't like me?" Sunny joked

"No...you're Okay.."

"Just okay?" She asked

"Yes...Okay?!"

"Fine, Fine..." Sunny Said.

**10 MINUTES** **LATER**

After doing some tests. Sunny was walking slowly over to John. She placed Her Hand on His Knee

"...We Found Something in Your Blood..."

"What?" John Asked

"...Some form of Nanomachine...I've Never Seen Before..."

"Nanomachines?..." John Said as he leaped off the Doctors Bed

"Yes Nanomachines...Some kind of Transceiver..."

Sunny walked to the Microscope and told him to look into it, Under the Slide was Johns Blood.

John looked in. He Zoomed in and Saw strange Metallic Squares, Each one had a small Red Light.

John looked away speechless.

"John..." Sunny said as John put His Shirt Back On

"How...HOW DID THEY GET INTO MY BLOOD?!"

"John...Did someone give you a shot or something..."

"No...Nothing..."

"What about when you were wounded?, Did something Infect you?"

"No...I've not been exposed to anything"

John kicked the door open and walked out

"JOHN!" Sunny shouted as he walked out

John walked out and headed straight for the door

He stormed out not even bothering to sign out.

"John?" The person at the front desk said

John crossed the road and ran all the way up a hill just to the west

"Why? WHY!" John shouted

"John!" Shouted someone who was chasing him up the mountain. It was Sunn

"What do you want?" John said

"John, As Far as we know, this couldn't be anything bad" Sunny said.

"I know this stuff Sunny" John Said "Eversince I met my father, he's tought me this stuff."

Sunny Grabbed John and turned him around.

"John..." She said. She put her hand behind his head and grasped his hair Before she kissed him. It lasted about 10 seconds before it ended. "It's going to be Okay" She said before she walked back down the hill.

John was speechless before he walked down the hill. Sunny was already back in HQ

"Maybe shes right. Maybe this isn't bad".

**SEVERAL MILES AWAY. **

On a speaker. there was a small sound playing

"_Maybe this isn't bad_"

"Sir" Someone said

"Yes?"

"He Knows..."

--

**TO BE CONTINUED**

CRAP, CRAP, CRAP. I'm starting to slip away again. Well heres chapter 3, If anyone actually reads this please comment.

BTW Next Chapter of Sonic & Transformers: The War has Begun is about 60 Complete, Who knows, It might be up tomorrow..MAYBE


End file.
